The Elevator Murder
by Hoeriza
Summary: Apa kau tahu, bahwa jika berada di lift sendirian itu mungkin berbahaya? Dalam sehari kita bertemu kurang lebih 7 pembunuh. Anda harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang disekitar anda. Terutama orang yang mungkin dekat dengan anda. Pembunuhan di Lift, dengan gangguan mental terburuk menurut warga. One shoot EXO mystery fict. Casts: EXO all ukes ;)


**The Elevator Murder**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua mereka. Cerita terinspirasi dari urban legend Korea (sumber: cerita_setan)**

 **Author : Mizutao Itori**

 **Genre : Mystery, Suspense**

 **Warn : Typo's, gaje, kurang horror (?), Death Chara, OOC**

 **One shoot fanfic ;) selamat membaca! x**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah duduk di salah satu kursi perpustakaan, berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk, sehingga tidak memperhatikan bahwa sang bulan telah menampakkan wujudnya. Namja itu menghela napas. Dia melihat arlojinya, dan menyenderkan punggungnya sejenak. Namja itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Niatnya dia hanya akan menghadiri suatu acara Universitas besar tempat ia belajar di pusat kota dan berniat pulang cepat kerumahnya. Tetapi, takdir berkata lain, seorang dosen yang ia kenal menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah proyek yang harus dikumpulkan hari itu juga.

 _Cklek_. Pintu perpustakaan terbuka, menampilkan pria paruh baya dan berjalan kearah namja manis itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan proyek yang aku suruh itu, Tao?"

Tao mendongak, tak disangka dosen itumasih menunggu Tao sedati tadi.

"S-sudah, _Sir_. Tapi, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku ketik."

Dosen itu tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu Tao, "Baiklah, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Dan, terimakasih banyak karena sudah membantu pekerjaan ku. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya."

Mata Tao berbinar, ya, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja dosen ini menyuruhnya pulang?! Pekik Tao dalam hati.

"Baiklah, terimakasih, _Sir_." Tao membungkuk sebentar dan menyambar tasnya, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. _Ugh_ , kalau bukan tambahan nilai IP yang dijanjikan dosen itu, Tao tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

.

Tao berjalan dengan diterangi lampu jalan, ya, meskipun masih ada beberapa orang berlalu-lalang tetapi tetap saja Tao takut. Dia mempercepat langkahnya saat melewati taman universitasnya yang gelap dan beberapa pohon rindang. Bulu kuduk Tao tambah merinding ketika melewati danau yang tak cukup luas, tetapi suasana gelap dan asing begitu terasa.

Seketika, Tao menghela napas, ia melihat halte bus tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, atau bahkan setengah berlari.

Namja manis itu duduk manis sambil menunggu bus. Matanya melihat sekeliling halte dan menangkap siluet seorang pria yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan rambut acaknya dan tubuh yang kokoh. Tao tidak bisa melihat pria itu dengan jelas, ya, karena memang penerangan di halte ini tidak cukup terang. Jadi, dia mengabaikan pria itu dan matanya tertuju pada bus yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

Tao berdiri, pria itu juga berdiri. Tao berjalan kearah bus, dan juga diikuti pria itu. _Mungkin, jurusan bus kita sama,_ pikir Tao.

Tao tidak tahu, bahwa sedari tadi dia diperhatikan oleh pria yang berada dibelakangnya.

Namja manis itu duduk dekat dengan jendela bus, menyenderkan kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya yang agak pening. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Tao benar-benar lelah malam ini dan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, ia benar-benar ingin beristirahat di apartemennya.

Suasana hening. Bus itu hanya berpenumpang beberapa orang saja, mengingat ini sudah larut malam.

Tak lama, bus itu berhenti di halte tujuan Tao. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk lalu membayar dengan beberapa uang recehannya.

Tao berjalan menuju apartemennya. Dia tinggal di lantai 14 di sebuah gedung apartemen yang memang agak jauh dari universitasnya. Tao menekan tombol untuk memanggil lift. Ketika lift tiba dan pintu terbuka ia pun langsung melangkah masuk dan menekan tombol untuk menuju lantai yang ditujunya.

Sesaat pintu lift akan tertutup, ada seorang pria yang berlari menuju lif, pria itu sungguh terlihat lelah dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan lift yang akan tertutup itu. Kemudian, ia melangkah masuk ke lift dan berdiri disamping Tao.

Hening. Tao agak mendongak menatap pria itu. Dia merasa pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya, tapi Tao lupa dimana. Pria itu terlihat kelelahan dengan beberapa peluh disekitar dahinya.

Pria yang ditatap mendehem. Tao tersentak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Oh tidak, dia merasa malu kali ini.

"Permisi," kata pria itu memulai pembicaraan, "apakah anda tinggal di lantai 14?"

Tao mendongak, dan ia hanya menjawab Ya.

"Oh," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum kepadanya, "Kebetulan sekali ya, saya tinggal dilantai 13, kita hanya beda 1 lantai." Lanjut pria itu sambil menekan tombol lift nomor 13.

.

Melalui jendela dipintu lift, Tao hanya menyaksikan lantai yang sedang berlalu menuju keatas, dan keduanya pun berdiri dalam keadaan hening dan terdiam. Tao melirik beberapa kali kepada pria itu, dia lumayan atau bahkan sangat tampan, kemudian secara tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan dalam satu pandangan, pria itu tersenyum manis kepada Tao, dan Tao merasa malu dan pipinya merona.

Tak lama kemudian, lift berhenti dilantai 13, pintu lift pun terbuka dan pria itu melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Sampai nanti ya," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, dengan senang hati, sampai ketemu lagi," jawab Tao dengan nada riang.

Kemudian pintu lift itu akan menutup, dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu berbalik dan menoleh kepadanya, menarik sebuah pisau dapur yang agak besar dan tajam. Pria itu berkata dengan suara mengancam.

"Hey! Lantai atas, aku tunggu kau!" kemudian pria itu tertawa seperti orang gila, matanya memerah dan pria ittu berlari kearah tangga menuju lantai 14.

Tao mematung, dia panik dan takut.

"A-Apa?!" _Shit_. Tao mulai memukul-mukul tombol lift dengan keras. Dia meraung-raung meratapi nasibnya ketika lift terbuka nanti. _Brengsek, mengapa dalam situasi seperti lift ini tidak bisa dihentikan?!_ Umpat Tao dalam hati.

Usahanya tidak ada gunanya dan dia putus asa. Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia frustasi, sedih, takut dan, ugh, entah yang pasti ketika pintu terbuka, mungkin nyawanya tidak akan bisa diselamatkan.

Tangisan Tao makin menjadi-jadi ketika beberapa detik lagi pintu lift akan terbuka. Ia terduduk dipojok kanan lift sambil memeluk lututnya. _Tuhan, tolong aku._

Dua detik, keringat dingin deras membasahi pelipis Tao. Tangisannya mulai mengeras.

Satu detik, Tao sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi dengan nyawanya.

Ting.

Ketika sampai di lantai 14, pintu lift terbuka. Pria yang membawa pisau itu pun sudah menunggunya, dan siap untuk membunuhnya.

Seringai terlihat jelas dimata Tao ketika pria itu masuk, menuju kearahnya sambil memegang pisau dapur yang ia bawa tadi.

Tao membelalak dikala pria itu menjambak kepalanya, dan menghujamkan pisau di lehernya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa dirasakan oleh Tao. Pria itu makin dalam menghujamkan pisaunya ke leher Tao.

Tubuh Tao mengejang, menjemput sakaratul maut-nya. Darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari leher namja manis yang sudah tergeletak mati itu.

Pria itu tertawa seperti layaknya orang gila. Wajah dan jasnya dipenuhi darah. Dia mencabut pisaunya dan pergi sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Meninggalkan seorang namja manis, yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan luka tusukan di lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Di negara kita ini, Korea, para penduduk mengatakan bahwa kasus ini bukan hanya sekedar kisah urban legend, tetapi," seorang namja ber-eyeliner terdiam sebentar memperhatikan satu persatu temannya yang mulai menegang.

"Tetapi," lanjutnya, "kasus ini adalah KISAH NYATA. Di kabarkan namja bernama Tao itu ditemukan tewas, ditikam sampai mati didalam lift."

"Y-ya! Apa-apaan kau, Baekhyun! Katanya kau bilang itu hanya urban legend, tapikenapa tiba-tiba menjadi kisah nyata, eoh?!" ucap salah satu namja cantik.

"Jika itu kisah nyata, apakah pembunuhnya sudah ditemukan?" kali ini namja bermata bulat yang berbicara.

"Molla," jawab Baekhyun, "aku tidak tahu, baiklah akan kulanjutkan."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar menatap ke–tiga temannya, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Lay.

"Para penduduk mengatakan bahwa bagian terburuk dalam kasus ini bukanlah kematian namja itu, melainkan penderitaan yang dialami namja itu dengan ancaman pembunuhan menuju ke lantai 14, dan perasaan takut yang penuh dengan keputusasaan, terjebak dalam lift sambil memukul tombol lift supaya berhenti, kemudian ia tahu bahwa ia akan mati di lantai 14." Kata Baekhyun.

"Jadi, pada waktu itu, lift belum ada tombol untuk berhenti mendadak?" tanya Lay yang sedang memakan popcornnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil beberapa popcorn dari tangan Lay.

"Para penduduk telah mengklaim bahwa didalam kasus ini ada suatu alasan mengapa disetiap lift sekarang tersedia telah tersedia tombol untuk berhenti." Semua terperangah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sedari tadi merinding. Lay masih terus memakan popcorn yang ada ditangannya.

"Jika pembunuh itu belum ditemukan, berarti dia masih berkeliaran di kota ini? Bagaimana kalau.."

"Kyungsoo, stop!" sela Luhan, "jangan lanjutkan. Aku tidak mau acara menginap kita menjadi mencekam nantinya." Kyungsoo terdiam.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur kamarnya. Ya, mereka sedang menginap diapartemen milik Baekhyun karena orang tuanya sedang ditugaskan di New York untuk beberapa hari dan menceritakan beberapa cerita Horror.

"aku ingin mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman dulu di dapur, kalian tunggu disini saja ne?" ucap Baekhyun, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"So.." ucap Lay sambil merogoh tasnya, "ada yang mau nonton ini?"

PLETAK. Satu jitakan tepat dikepala Lay yang diberikan Luhan.

"Kau gila, huh? Mau nonton Insidious setelah bercerita horror?" kata Luhan menatap tajam Lay. "Oh, ayolah.. ini acara menginap, _hyung_. Ini sudah menjadi ciri khas saat acara menginap!" ucap Lay.

"Hey, hey!" kata Kyungsoo, "aku punya cerita menarik! Dan yang kubaca kemarin, ini kisah nyata,"

"Apa? Apa?" ucap Lay antusias. Luhan hanya meneguk ludahnya sesaat, bulu kuduknya kembali merinding.

Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar, dan tak lama pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka menampakkan pemiliknya yang sedang membawa beberapa camilan dan susu coklat untuk mereka.

"Okay, baiklah," ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh nampan di meja samping tempat tidurnya, "apa ada yang mau menceritakan " _A Bedtime Stories"_ lagi kali ini?"

"Aku!" jawab Kyungsoo antusias, semua menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, "Kisah nyata ini menimpa Kim Minseok, seorang artis berpipi chubi asal Korea,"

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruang ganti yang biasa dipakai untuk artis-artis berganti pakaian ataupun beristirahat, terlihat seorang namja berpipi chubi duduk disalah satu meja rias. Dia terlihat sangat senang setelah mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai artis terbaik tahun ini. Ya, setelah semua usaha yang ia tempuh, tidak terbuang sia-sia. Namja itu menghela napas sambil tersenyum, merasa lega bercampur puas.

 _Cklek_. Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, menampakkan pria tinggi dengan setelan kemeja berwarna hitam.

"Tuan," ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk sesaat, "mobil sudah siap. Apa anda ingin pulang sekarang?"

Xiumin menoleh, "Oh, Siwon-ssi, sebentar lagi. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Saya akan menunggu dimobil," Siwon membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi.

Xiumin terdiam, memperhatikan piala emas didepannya dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, ia membereskan barang-barangnya –tak lupa dengan piala tersebut- lalu beranjak pergi. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia membuka ponselnya dan menampilkan sebuah pesan asing. Xiumin membukanya.

 _Artis terbaik tahun ini: Kim Minseok! -486_

Xiumin tersenyum,mungkin ini dari salah satu fansnya. Ia merasa senang dan membalasnya.

 _Terimakasih. Tapi apa artinya 486?_

Tak lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _Artinya aku sangat mencintaimu._

Xiumin terdiam sesaat. Dia menaruh ponselnya kembali, dan kembali berjalan menuju kemobilnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Karena, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

.

Esoknya, namja berpipi chubi itu pergi kesalah satu studio tempat ia bekerja ditemani supirnya, Siwon. Dia memakai baju berwarna merah dengan jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets hitam. Xiumin masuk kedalam, dan melihat salah satu temannya, Seohyun.

"Hey," ucap yeoja itu sambil berjalan kearah Xiumin, " _let's see, who's the best artist of the year?"_

Xiumin terkekeh mendengarnya, " _Well,_ kau terlalu berlebihan Seohyun~"

" _Seriously!_ Kau itu hebat, Xiu. Aku tersanjung pada mu."

Xiumin bergumam terimakasih dan duduk diantara teman-temannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang seputar keberhasilan Xiumin dan beberapa topik lainnya, kadang diselingi dengan canda tawa. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Xiumin bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya, dan membuka ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari si nomor misterius kemarin.

 _Kau terlihat tampan dengan baju merah -486_

Xiumin bungkam, dia menoleh kesekitarnya, dia merasa sedikit takut. Berpikir, ini pasti kerjaan salah satu temannya disekitar sini.

" _Well_ ," Xiumin membuka mulut, "kalau ingin memuji ku, tidak perlu berkirim pesan bukan?" katanya sedikit keras.

"Um.. apa maksudmu, eoh?" tanya salah satu temannya. Xiumin menaruh ponselnya dimeja dan memperlihatkan pesan misterius tersebut.

"Lihat, aku pikir ini kerjaan salah satu dari kalian. Dan siapa itu 486?" ucap Xiumin.

Semuanya terdiam. Memperhatikan pesan itu. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Dan ini bukan nnomorku."

"Ya, kau tahu kan nomorku ada didalam kontakmu,"

"Lagi pula, untuk apa aku mengirimi mu pesan seperti ini? Membuang waktu saja."

Ucap beberapa temannya disana, termasuk Seohyun. Xiumin terdiam, melihat satu persatu temannya, mencari kebohongan dimata mereka. Tapi percuma, mereka semua terlihat jujur. Dia merasa ketakutan, Xiumin beranjak dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia berjalan menuju lobi dan meminta supirnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Xiumin menaiki mobilnya. Saat namja itu duduk, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Tapi siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu?_

Bibir Xiumin berubah pucat. _Sial. Apa maksud orang itu?!_ Umpat Xiumin dalam hati.

Xiumin menyuruh Siwon untuk menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko _handphone_. Dia berniat mengganti ponsel serta nomornya. Setelah selesai, dia kembali masuk kemobil dan pulang, ia mungkin merasa aman dirumah. Walaupun didalam hatinya masih menyimpan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

.

Xiumin, begitu sampai dirumah ia segera mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela. Ia merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Dia berharap kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Tetapi, tak lama ponsel barunya bergetar menampilkan pesan.

 _Selamat atas nomor barunya -486_

Tubuh Xiumin berubah kaku saat membaca pesan tersebut. Bibirnya pucat, tangannya mendingin. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu? Bahkan dia belum sempat memberitahu nomornya yang baru kepada teman-temannya.

Tangan Xiumin bergetar masih memegangi ponselnya. Dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia menggerakkan jarinya, mengetik sebuah pesan ke nomor misterius itu.

 _Kau ini siapa, hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomorku? Tunjukkan wajahmu kalau berani!_

Setelah menekan tombol _send,_ namja chubi itu beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil segelas air. Meninggalkan ponselnya dikamar. Dengan kaki gemetar, dia berusaha menuju dapur.

Saat berjalan kearah didapur, dia melihat kesekeliling rumahnya yang sepi. Xiumin meneguk minumnya. Dia memijat pelipisnya, terasa sangat pening kala itu. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan Seohyun dan beberapa temannya sekarang untuk menemaninya tidur disini, mengingat rumahnya sangat sepi, karena maid yang bekerja dirumahnya sedang mengambil cuti. Dan Siwon pamit pulang karena pukul sudah menunjukkan larut malam.

Xiumin kembali berjalan kekamarnya.

Saat dikamar, dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dikasur hendak menghubungi beberapa temannya. Tetapi, sebuah pesan video terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

Xiumin awalnya ketakutan, namun akhirya rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan rasa takutnya itu. Ia memutar videonya dan melihat gambar seseorang, lebih tepatnya namja, bertopeng badut dengan bibir merah senyum lebar khas badut dan mata hitam menonjol tengah berputar-putar seperti orang gila.

Bibir Xiumin kembali pucat, berdiri kaku, ketakutan setengah mati dan hendak pindah malam itu juga. Ia berlari dari tempatnya menuju mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk pindah, tanpa membawa sesuatu apapun.

Bukan gambar badut menyeramkan itu yang membuatnya ketakutan. Namun, kenyataan bahwa tempat badut itu berada didalam rekaman video itu adalah _kamar tidur Xiumin sendiri_.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja bermata owl itu selesai bercerita, melihat kearah teman-temannya yang hanya bungkam, terutama Luhan. Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar dan melanjutkan, "aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kelanjutannya. Yang pasti, polisi masih belum menemukan siapa sosok badut menyeramkan itu sebenarnya."

Luhan mulai membuka mulut, "A-apa benar i-ini kisah nyata?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah!" ucap Baekhyun mencairkan ketegangan, "Apa ada yang mau coklat? Atau _chips_?" katana sambil mengambil beberapa camilan yang ia bawa.

"Se-sepertinya aku harus ketoilet," ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi menahan air yang ada ditubuhnya untuk keluar, "Lay, bisakah kau menemaniku?"

"Hey, toilet tak jauh dari sini, Lu. Kau masih ketakutan, eoh?" kata Lay.

"Y-ya! Zhang Yixing, ikuti saja apa kata _hyung_ mu, eoh?!"

Yixing meghela napas dan turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan kearah Luhan. Baeksoo hanya terkekeh dan kembali menikmati cemilan tersebut.

.

Malam semakin larut, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk tidur. Terkecuali Luhan, dia tidak bisa tidur karena masih terbayang sosok-sosok peneror yang diceritakan teman-temannya tadi. Luhan terbangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, melihat teman-temannya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengotak-atik berharap mendapat pesan _Goodnight sweetie deer_ dari kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

Luhan mendengus, ternyata Sehun tidak mengiriminya pesan malam ini.

Namja cantik itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan hendak menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Rasa haus mengalahkan rasa takutnya, ia berjalan sendiri menuju dapur.

Luhan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu dan dapur apartemen Baekhyun. Dia meneguk segelas air dan kembali kekamar Baekhyun. Dia berjalan menuju kamar dan tak lupa mematikan lampu kembali.

 _Zret_

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Dia menengok kesegala arah mencari sumber suara. Bulu kuduknya merinding ditengah kegelapan, dan namja cantik itu langsung berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ketika sampai di kamar Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur meski dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa, bagi Luhan.

.

Matahari menampakkan wujudnya, membuat tiga namja yang masih terlelap, akhirnya terbangun. Kyungsoo sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Telur, _bacon_ , salad dan _Pancake._

Kyungsoo tengah menata meja untuk ketiga temannya, _plus_ dirinya.

 _Cklek._ Pintu kamar tebuka menampakkan dua orang namja, Baekhyun dan Lay. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya menatap mereka berdua, "Dimana Luhan _hyung_?"

"eoh?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "dia mungkin berada dikamar mandi." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mereka duduk bersama menkmati sarapan mereka. Tak lama, Luhan datang. Wajahnya telah segar sehabis mencuci muka, dia berlari kecil kearah meja makan.

"Waah! Kelihatannya enak!" ucap Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan hendak menyantap makanan didepannya.

" _Guys_ ," Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan, "berhubung ini libur musim panas, bagaimana kalau kita _hang out_? Ke _Mall_ atau _department store_ , _maybe_?"

Semua menatap Baekhyun. Lay membuka mulut, "Ya, kurasa itu bukan ide buruk. Aku juga ingin mencicipi beberapa makanan unik di pusat kota,"

Semua mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

.

 **Skip time**

"Luhan- _hyung_ , cepatlah! Kalau kau masih lama, kami duluan, ne? Kami tunggu di Lobi apartemen!" ucap Kyungsoo. Mereka hendak pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dipusat kota, tetapi melihat Luhan yang masih sibuk memakai pakaiannya, mereka menunggu Luhan di Lobi.

"Ah sial, kemana sepatu ku?" kata Luhan sambil mencari sepatunya. Tak lama, Luhan menemukan sepatunya dan langsung memakainya. Setelah beres, ia menutup pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan menguncinya.

Luhan tengah berdiri di depan pintu lift. Menunggu lift itu naik kelantai tempat ia berpijak, lantai 16.

 _Ting_

Luhan segera masuk kedalam lift. Dia memencet tombol yang mengarah pada Lobi. Luhan terdiam didalam lift, sendiri, sebenarnya dia masih agak _parno_ dengan cerita Baekhyun kemarin. Tetapi, dia tepis segala rasa takutnya dan berrdoa kepada Tuhan.

Pintu Lift terbuka dilantai 14, seorang namja yang tingginya melebihi Luhan masuk. Namja itu menekan tombol tutup.

Suasana hening, Luhan sesekali melihat kearah namja yang tadi masuk.

Tak lama, namja itu berdehem, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya namja itu. Tersenyum.

Luhan mendongak menatap si lawan bicara, namja itu memiliki kantung mata seperti panda dan bibirnya yang pucat, "O-oh, tidak. Saya hanya menginap ditempat teman saya," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh," ucap namja itu, dan suasana kembali hening.

"apa anda tinggal disini?" ucap Luhan memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Umm.. tidak, saya hanya mengunjungi teman lama," namja itu tersenyum. Luhan-pun ikut tersenyum ramah. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, "maaf sebelumnya, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Zitao imnida,"

Luhan balas menjabat tangan namja itu. Aneh, tangan itu terasa sangat dingin, tetapi Luhan tetap tersenyum mengabaikan sensasi dingin itu.

"Xi Luhan imnida, saya keturunan China,"

"Oh, saya juga." Namja itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia bedehem sebentar, "Luhan-ssi?"

"y-ya?"

"Apa kau tahu, bahwa jika berada di lift sendirian itu mungkin berbahaya?" tanya namja itu, matanya menghadap pintu lift didepannya.

"A-apa?" Luhan mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha.." Namja itu tertawa kecil, "maaf jika membuat anda takut, tetapi menurut buku yang saya baca, dalam sehari kita bertemu kurang lebih 7 pembunuh." Luhan tambah tidak mengerti apa maksud namja ini?

"M-maaf, apa maksud anda –"

"Ya," namja itu menoleh kearah Luhan, dan tersenyum, "maksud saya adalah, anda masih muda, anda harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang disekitar anda. Terutama orang yang mungkin dekat dengan anda."

Luhan bungkam, memperhatikan namja disamping kanannya. Tak lama, Luhan beralih menoleh kearah angka di Lift yang sudah menunjukkan lantai 3.

"Maaf jika membuat anda takut, ini demi kebaikan anda," ucap namja itu lagi.

"T-terimakasih telah memperingati saya," Luhan tersenyum, "tetapi, me-mengapa anda bersusah payah memperingati saya?"

Namja itu terdiam sebentar dan tersenyum kecil.

"Karena saya adalah korban," Luhan tersentak.

 _Ting._ Pintu lift terbuka, Luhan melihat ketiga temannya sedang duduk menunggunya di salah satu kursi panjang didepan kaca dekat dengan lift.

"A-apa maksud anda dengan korban?" tanya Luhan sedikit takut. Mereka berdua keluar dari lift dan berjalan kearah Lobi.

" _Urban Legend, Pembunuhan di Lift. Tao_ "

Luhan membeku, seketika ia kembali mengingat cerita Baekhyun kemarin. Dia tidak bisa berjalan, wajahnya kembali pucat. _Tao.. Tao.. Zitao.. Tao_. Saat Luhan menoleh kearah namja itu, dia sudah tidak ada. Luhan meneguk salivanya, tangannya gemetar.

Lay merasakan ada hal yang ganjal dari _hyung_ nya tersebut. Mulai kaluar dari lift, Luhan berbicara sendiri sambil mendongakkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Tak sampai situ, sekarang Luhan berdiri kaku di tengah Lobi. Lay beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Luhan yang terdiam.

 _Puk_

Luhan tersadar setelah Lay menepuk bahunya. " _Hyung,_ _gwenchana_? Apa kau sakit?"

"L-Lay! Apa k-kau melihat seseorang di-disampingku? Disini?" kata Luhan panik.

"Kau ini bicara apa, _hyung_? Sudah jelas hanya kau sendiri tadi?" Lay terheran melihat Luhan, _apa ini efek cerita horror semalam?_ Pikir Lay.

"T-tidak mungkin! Aku tadi bersamanya Lay!" Luhan sedikit berteriak, "D-dia tinggi, memakai ransel dibahunya, matanya seperti panda.. dan.. dan.." lanjutnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyadari keanehan Luhan, mereka langsung menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Lu, kamu baik-baik saja?" ucap Kyungsoo, "apa kamu mau pulang? Aku akan telfon Sehun agar menjemputmu sekarang," Luhan hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Kata-kata Zitao terus terngiang dipikirannya.

 _Apa kau tahu, bahwa jika berada di lift sendirian itu mungkin berbahaya?_

 _Dalam sehari kita bertemu kurang lebih 7 pembunuh._

 _Anda harus lebih berhati-hati dengan orang disekitar anda. Terutama orang yang mungkin dekat dengan anda._

 _Maaf jika membuat anda takut, ini demi kebaikan anda._

 _Karena saya adalah korban._

 _ **Urban Legend, Pembunuhan di Lift. Tao.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Dua hari setelah menginap ditempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Luhan sudah lebih dulu pulang saat kejadian itu karena suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Akhirnya, kekasihnya, Sehun menjemputnya di apartemen Baekhyun yang berada di Seoul. Orang tua Baekhyun juga sudah kembali dari Rusia.

Kyungsoo tengah duduk diruang tamu rumahnya. Dia tengah asik memakan kripik kentang dan menonton acara kesukaannya, Pororo. Selang 30 menit, acaranya selesai. Kyungsoo kembali mengganti channel untuk mencari acara yang menarik.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo melihat channel berita. Dia sangat terkejut ketika mendengar berita yang disampaikan.

 _Seorang pria berinisial WYF telah ditemukan tewas di apartemennya didaerah Seoul. Korban diduga terbunuh dengan luka tusukan dileher. Korban ditemukan tak bernyawa oleh seorang cleaning service yang biasa membersihkan apartemen korban di Lantai 14._

 _Polisi masih belum bisa memecahkan kasus ini karena tidak adanya bukti sidik jari yang melekat disekitar korban. CCTV juga tidak merekam adanya orang yang masuk ke apartemen korban kala itu._

Di siaran berita itu, Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah gedung apartemen yang Baekhyun tempati. Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar.

 _Korban sudah diotopsi dan diperkirakan mati sekitar dua hari sebelumnya. Polisi juga masih memeriksa beberapa saksi di tempat kejadian._

Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel, dia menekan tombol _Call_ ke Baekhyun.

Teeeett.. Teeeeett..

" _A-annyeong_ , Kyungsoo-ya?" jawab Baekhyun. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Baek, a-apa kau lihat berita di televisi?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke televisi.

"T-tentu saja, aku dan orang tuaku berencana pindah hari ini juga! Kami berencana pindah ke apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah,"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sebentar, merasa tenang jika keluarga Baekhyun segera pindah dari apartemennya itu. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Napasmu seperti terengah-engah,"

"Y-ya aku baik-baik saja, hanya takut. Kyungsoo-ya aku tutup dulu ne? Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi.."

"O-oh, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, ne? Pay pay!" Kyungsoo menutup telfonnya. Dia mematikan televisinya dan beranjak menuju kamar.

Saat berada dikamar, namja bermata owl itu merebahkan dirinya dikasur, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasa pusing dikala dia tahu, bahwa ada pembunuhan 2 hari sebelumnya saat ia sedang berada di apartemen Baekhyun.

Ponselnya bergetar. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan melihat isi sebuah pesan, tidak, sebuah MMS yang dikirim dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, untuk apa orang asing mengiriminya pesan video?

Dengan rasa penasaran, dia membuka isi rekaman itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat isi dari rekamannya, terlihat seorang namja bertopeng badut, dengan mata hitam menonjol dan tersenyum lebar. Tetapi, orang itu memegang pisau ditangannya yang satu lagi. Orang itu menari-nari seerti orang gila.

Yang paling membuat Kyungsoo takut, tempat badut meyeramkan itu merekam videonya adalah, tepat dikamar Kyungsoo. Disamping tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The 'Real' End (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note**

 **Kyaaaaaa cerita apa ini? Kenapa endingnya begini ya? Kasian Kyungsoonya jadi takut begitu :'( Oiya cerita ini aku angkat dari urban legend yang katanya kenyataan, loh. Sumbernya aku dapet dari cerita_setan. Dan entah kenapa lagi pengen aja bikin cerita horror tp pembunuhan XD. Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata dan jangan lupa untuk membaca ff ku yang satu ini "The Darkness Fangs". Arigato gozaimashita!**


End file.
